Forks High School
by Massie Cullen
Summary: There is a new girl in town. Why is she different? Why is she so inhumanly beautiful? Also, what do the Cullens have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

_Disclaimer:_ _I own no characters, except for Christy, and the other OCs. Stephenie Meyer owns the whole Twilight Saga, and all its characters. This disclaimer is for the whole story._

**Forks High School**

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

**By Massie Cullen**

A girl with brown wavy hair, and blond highlights opens the glass doors of her new school. The school has tan bricks on the outside and white on the inside with occasional green & black strips on the walls.

The girl's heels made a click clack noise as she walks into the main office. She looks around; locating the front desk then proceeded to walk up to the desk, seeing a name tag on the desk that said the secretary's name is . "Excuse me," The girl says sweetly.

"Yes, what may I do for you?" Ms. Underwood asked kindly.

"I am Christy Cullen, a new student here." The girl replies.

"Oh! Welcome to Forks High School, Christy! Are you by chance related to Edward, Alice & Emmett Cullen?" Ms. Underwood asked.

"Not that I know of," Christy sighs, most people she has seen have asked her the same exact question.

"Oh. Here is your schedule, map of the school, and key to your locker. Have all the teachers sign this sheet, and then bring it back to me at the end of the day." Ms. Underwood said, handing Christy the items.

"Thank you." Christy smiles while taking the items. She looks down at the first paper, it was her schedule. It read: Geometry, American Literature, Conceptual Physics, Lunch (even though it isn't a real subject), Choir, and then World History – East.

_A/N: That's the end of the 1st chapter; please tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Alice

**Chapter 2: Meeting Alice**

Christy fiddles with her locker, lingering not ready to go to first hour yet. She has managed to get it open, now she was filling it with her supplies.

"You must be new here." A voice behind Christy chirps, Christy turns around. The girl had pixie like features & she had light brown eyes. The girl was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, jeans & metallic flats. This girl also had a pale skin complexion "Hi, I am Alice Cullen." The pixie hair girl says walking up to Christy; Alice held her hand out for Christy shake.

"Hey, I am Christy...Cullen." Christy almost used her first last name, which is Swan, but she likes using Cullen better. She shakes Alice's cold hand.

"C-Cullen? I thought my family was the only Cullen's in Forks." Alice replies, confused.

"I guess your not anymore, my siblings aren't though, I am the only Cullen in my family." Christy shrugs.

"What's your 1st hour?" Alice asks, letting the subject drop.

"Geometry with . . ." Christy reads off her schedule, trying to pronounce her teacher's last name

"Everyone calls her Ms. Jo. We have 1st, and 4th hour together. If you want . . I could show you the way to the classes we have together, and lunch." Alice smiles warmly, as she peeks at Christy's schedule. "Let's go!" She exclaims, taking Christy's hand, leading Christy to Geometry.

Christy and Alice walk into Geometry just before the bell rings.

Christy hands her paper that she had to sign.

"Thank you Christy, you can sit by Alice." said as she handed Christy a Geometry note taking guide.

"Alright, thank you." Christy replies kindly, and takes her seat.

started her lesson it was about the _Pythagorean Theorem_. By the time she was done bell rings. "Just in time," sighs in relief.

"Christy, meet me by your locker at 11:19 that's lunch time. We can wait here for Rosalie she'll take you to your 2nd hour then meet here after 2nd hour". Alice instructs.

Christy nods.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Rosalie

**Chapter 3: Meeting Rosalie**

"Rosalie, I'm over here!" Alice calls.

A blond teen turned at the call of her name. This so called Rosalie was wearing a green blouse, black jeans, and metallic heels. Her hair was in waves at spots, and even with a pale skin complexion, she was gorgeous.

"Alice. Who's this?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, this is Christy Cullen." Alice said introducing Christy to this abnormal girl.

"Hello, I am Rosalie Hale." The sudden coldness in Rosalie's voice startled both Alice and Christy, but Christy manages to put up a mask.

"Nice to meet you," Christy grimaces slightly, but changes to a smile before Alice could notice.

"Rose, do you mind walking Christy to her next class? It's the same as yours." Alice smiles, unaware to what Rosalie is thinking.

"Sure," Rosalie stares at Christy with her cold gold eyes.

On the way to American Literature, neither Rosalie nor Christy made conversation with one another. As soon as they got there, Rosalie went over to her seat, which was next to some girl with the name of Hailey.

_Oh_, Christy thinks. _That's a girl from 1__st__ hour._

Hailey completely ignores Christy and is trying to impress Rosalie with charms and looks, which Hailey has none of, Christy rolls her eyes.

Christy's left hand shuffled into her pocket, and takes the piece of paper out. "Um," she mumbles as she slides it on the desk of the teacher. "I was told to give you this…"

"Thank you. I'm ," the teacher replies, seeming busier than he actually was. "Please take a seat next to Alison."

Christy nods, and starts to look around for anyone who looks like they had the name Alison. What she found was Rosalie acting like she was a Queen and Hailey, acting like a servant of Rosalie then she saw…everyone staring at the "Queen."

"I'm over here," a soft voice called.

Christy turns to stare at a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes. This girl's skin actually looks normal; it was a soft beige color. Alison's outfit looked like it came out of _Seventeen_ magazine, it was stylish.

Christy shuffles over to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Alison, but I'm guessing you already knew that. I'm Hailey's little sister." Alison grins, introducing herself.

"I'm Christy." Christy replies.

The hour flew by and the next thing you knew, 2nd hour was already over.

_That wasn't so bad_, Christy thought. _I think I'm starting to like this school. Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Jasper

**Chapter 4: Meeting Jasper**

Just as Christy goes to walk out the door, Queen Rosalie shoves her away as she walked out with her little minion. Christy rolls her eyes and let out a sigh as she heads for her locker, as well as to meet up with Alice.

_I'm pretty sure Alice told me to go to my locker so I can meet my guide for 3__rd__ hou__r_. Christy opens up number 636 and shoves in her Literature stuff in, grabs her things for Conceptual Physics

"Christy!" A familiar voice squeals with delight.

"Oh, hey Alice," Christy turns to smile and noticed a boy with dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a gray t-shirt with same colored pants. This boy was probably chastised by Alice everyday about his fashion sense.

"Oh! This is Jasper; he's your guide to 3rd hour," Alice grins, her hand interlocked with this Jasper guy.

"Um, hi," Christy stuck her hand out, and shuffled it back in when she realizes Jasper probably won't shake it.

Alice rolls her eyes and elbows Jasper softly in the ribs. "Jasper," Alice's wind chime like voice instructs. "Say hi."

"Hi," Jasper mumbles, clearly not as enthused as Alice.

Alice rolls her eyes and smiles reassuringly at Christy. "Don't worry," she insured. "He's just shy."

Christy nods, but kept her eye on Jasper. She felt insecure around him, but the feeling suddenly changed to comfort.

As Alice walked away, Jasper headed towards, what Christy guessed, Physics.

"You know," Jasper began. "After Physics is lunch, you could hang out with us. At lunch I mean."

Christy nods. "Sure, that'd be fantastic."

"Here we are." Jasper said, motioning to the classroom.

'_Maybe he isn't such a cold block after all_,' Christy thought.

Christy turned around to thank Jasper, but she found was an empty space instead. Frowning, Christy headed towards the teacher, and gave her the same note.

"Hmm… Christy, is it?" the teacher looked up from his note. "My name's . Could you please sit next to Mr. Cullen?"

Christy smiles and walked to Jasper, who had put his head in his hands.

'_If he doesn't like me, he can just say it_,' Christy sighs.

"Now," instructed. "Turn to page…."

Christy already drowning him out, doodles in her notebook for practically most of class. She wrote 'Cullen's - Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmett,' and was interrupted when Jasper coughed.

"How do you know our names?" His burning gold eyes bore into hers.

"People talk about you a lot," Christy shrugs.

"Well, people talk to you a lot too," Jasper hisses. "But we don't write your name down in doodling books."

Christy looks at him, startled. "I didn't mean any offense," Christy says, quietly.

With that, Physics was over and she was the first to walk out of class with all of her stuff. It was obvious; two Cullen's did not want her to sit with them.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

**Chapter 5: Lunch, 5****th**** Hour and After School**

Christy slams her locker in frustration. She got the hint that Jasper and Rosalie didn't like her, but Jasper didn't have to act like that.

"_Christy!" Jasper had called._

_Christy had turned around at the doorway, glaring at him. Did he want to apologize?_

"_If you still want to, you can sit with my family," Jasper smirked. "If __**you**__ still want to."_

Letting out a sigh, she shoved her binders into the locker and after closing it loudly, she headed towards the cafeteria. She was going to make Jasper pay.

"Christy!" Alice exclaims, Jasper by her side. "Over here!"

All eyes in the cafeteria turned towards her as they gawk at her. She sighed. Were the Cullens really that anti social?

"Hey Alice," Christy says softly as she sat down.

"Hey," Alice greets, turning to Jasper. "Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"No clue. What about Rose?" Jasper asks in his usual mono tone.

Alice shrugs as Christy sits.

"Sorry we're late," Two handsome brown haired boys grin as they jog over. "We hurried over when we heard that we… had a friend."

Alice smiles, "Yep! Meet Christy Cullen!"

"I'm Emmett!" The buff boy booms.

"Edward," the handsome boy gives Christy a crooked smile.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett, Edward," Christy nods in acknowledgement.

Edward looks at Christy's tray and suggests, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will, give me a minute." Christy then looks at their trays, "aren't you guys going to eat?"

Edward exchanged glances with Alice and said, "No… we eat at home."

"Speaking of home, would you like to visit our house?" Alice beamed.

"I'm sure Christy's really busy," Rose interrupts before Christy can reply. "She doesn't have time, right?"

"I'm sure Christy can talk for herself," Alice snaps, she rarely snaps at anybody.

"Actually, going to your house would be wonderful," Christy turned to Jasper, "as long as Jasper and Rosalie don't mind."

Everyone was quiet as they took in what she had said.

_What on Earth is she trying to say_? Jasper thinks. _Is she trying to accuse me of something_?

_Edward, I think she's a vampire_, Alice thought. _Look at her. Even if she doesn't have gold or red eyes but has violet, she's still a vampire of some sort. I'm sure_.

"I think so too," Edward grins then finds Christy looking at him. "Just talking to myself, sorry. Don't you need to tell your parents?"

"They don't mind," Christy assures.

"Well then, isn't this wonderful?" Rosalie flashes a tight smile. "Do you have a car?"

"No," Christy shook her head.

"Well, you can just not—," Rosalie smirks.

"She can come in our car," Jasper interrupted.

"Okay, now that _that's_ over," Alice rolls her eyes. "Let's get going, shall we? It seemed we missed the dismissing bell."

With that they took off, Christy walking with Edward to their last class of the day. World History - East.

"Hello, you must be ," the teacher beamed. "Well, here's the paper. I already signed it."

"Thank you," Christy smiled. "Where should I sit…?"

"There's a seat next to me, ," Edward volunteers, his voice smooth.

Christy heads toward Edward, keeping her head low. She sat down and slid her binder onto the table.

"As you know…" Sighing, Christy opened her notebook to a fresh, new page and started doodling once more; Dad, Mom, and Mary.

"You have… a sister?" Edward asks, seeing Mary as the last name.

"No," Christy whispers. "She left."

"How old was she?" Edward looks at Christy, interested.

"Only fifteen…" Christy answers.

"Is that even legal?" Eward counters.

" , and , please pay attention to the board," tapped the smartboard.

"I'm sorry," Christy apologizs.

Grumbling, Hiram replies, "Well, class is over anyways, so why don't you. ."

Christy and Edward stand, already holding their things and heading out the door. They both searched for Alice and Jasper, finding them next to what looked like an expensive car.

"I like it," Christy comments.

"Thanks!" Alice chirps.

Christy get into the backseat with Alice as Jasper sat in the drivers seat.

"So Christy," Alice begins. "How do you like Forks so far?"

"It's alright here. I miss Jackson though," Christy sighs, thinking of the friends she left behind.

"Jackson? Isn't that in Michigan or Mississippi?" Alice questions

"Michigan, but we had to move because of certain reasons. ." Christy trails off.

"I see." Alice thinks.

Just a few meters up was the Cullen's house, beautiful and inside was Carlisle and Esme.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Carlisle and Esme

**Chapter 6: Meeting Carlisle & Esme**

As soon as Christy realized they had arrived, Alice and Jasper have already parked inside of the Cullen Estate garage. There was tones of space; most likely for the other cars as well. Rosalie and Emmett soon arrive with Edward behind them.

Christy exits the car and follows an eager Alice, glancing at Jasper and Rosalie once in a while.

Alice motioned towards the couch, and Christy automatically sits. She glances at the cream color wallpaper, and the huge kitchen dining table. _Rich people_, she thought, snorting , she heard the sound of high heels, but they were very graceful which a surprise is.

Two people enter the kitchen; a woman with a heart shaped face, her wavy caramel hair bouncing against her shoulders, and the man has very sharp features, his blonde curly hair curving around his forehead.

"Hello, you must be Christy," The woman smiles warmly as she hugs Christy, catching Christy off guard. "I'm Esme." The woman introduces herself as.

"Nice to meet you," the man nods. "I'm Carlisle." The man adds.

"Good to know," Christy grins. "Just wondering this, but how do you know my name?"

"Alice told us," Carlisle replies, his voice filled with happiness.

_For what reason_? Christy wonders.

"Can I have a word… with all of you?" Carlise coughs, his eyes settling down on Alice especially.

"Of course," Rosalie smirks, even though she didn't know what they did wrong.

They all walked into the living room, and sat on a couch. Esme and Carlise, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Christy sat on the separate, isolated couch.

"Christy," Carlisle said slowly. "Your last name… is Swan, but you use your second last name which is Cullen, right?"

Christy nods, confused. Where's this conversation going?

"Well… do you know about… vampires?" Carlisle talks slowly and pronouncing everything real clearly, as if talking too fast would break Christy or something.

"Yes. They're mythical creatures-"

"Christy, haven't you noticed how you eat, cry, sleep, laugh, smile and frown," the doctor pressed. "Christy… I think you're a vampire of some sort."

Christy freezes, she feels as though time has frozen. "You think I'm what?"

Carlisle shrugs, "A vampire of some sort. Do you remember anything about… well, when you were human - a child?"

"Yes. My dad and my mom and… Mary," she breaths.

"You had a sister?" Esme asks, her headed crooked.

Christy nods. "Her name was Mary Alice Brandon; my parents told me she ran away when she was 15."

All the people in the room froze.

"You're my-" Alice cuts off

"Do you remember her face?" Jasper interrupts.

"No… I think it's because of a trauma," Christy frowned. "I can't remember my birth parents either because of some trauma when I was younger but, I'm adopted."

"Where are they now?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know where my birth parents are!" Christy exclaims.

Carlisle nods, "Yes. Since of the trauma and being a vampire of some sort, it's obvious you can't remember-"

"Okay, if you people just brought me here to prank me, it's not funny," Christy stands up. "Thank you for your time, but I'm not going to waste my time thinking there're vampires out there."

"Christy." Esme says sadly. "We can-"

"Please excuse me." Christy runs out the door and starts heading for where she could be in public; they couldn't kill her then. They were mad people… Crazy people! She wants nothing to do with them.


	7. Chapter 7: Running Away

**Chapter 7: Running Away**

Christy stumbles in the door to her home, her breath haggard. Some crazy people have told her . . about herself. _Stupid Christy, don't believe them, they are lying_. She thinks

"Christy, you're here!" Aimee runs down the stairs and hugs her. "Where were you?"

"Yeah, where were you?" Tess and Savannah ask in unison.

_Twins_, Christy thought as she rolls her eyes.

"I was at a friend's house," Christy shrugs out of her jacket and hangs it up a rack.

"We missed you," Aimee, the youngest girl, giggles.

Christy rolls her eyes. Then, stops as Alice's face popped up into her head. She grits her teeth and slightly pushs Aimee away.

"What is it?" Emily, "mom", asked.

"Nothing," Christy shakes her head.

"You're a bad liar," Wade smiled. Wade was the "dad."

Everyone burst out laughing. It was true. Christy was a bad liar. But, she was also the first one to stop laughing. Alice. Why is she so familiar?

"I just… found some interesting people who… seemed to know my family before I was adopted," Christy fake-grins. "But don't worry. I still love you guys."

Aimee's twin, Crystal barges into the room screaming, "Boo!" Crystal and Aimee started tackling Christy, and started tickling one another.

Christy smiles.

"Christy, Wade and I would like to have a word with you in the kitchen," Emily nods towards the kitchen.

Christy sighs, and towards the kitchen, the little girls still clinging onto her legs.

"Sorry guys," she smiles as she picked them off her leg. "You can't come."

"What about us?" Tess whines. "Don't we get to come?"

"Please?" Savannah adds.

Emily and Wade shake their head as they closed the door after them as Christy sat down on the counter.

"We need to tell you something," Wade says slowly, like Carlisle did earlier.

"Okay, start talking," Christy looks at them.

Emily sighs, "You see… the reason we adopted you when we were about 18 was because we were fascinated with fantasy. Which… in this case, you were."

Christy raises an eyebrow. "You're telling me… I'm part mythological? Very funny, you guys."

"No. You're a hybrid, Christy," Emily bites her lip.

Christy burst out laughing. "W-What is this? Ha. So you paired up with those Cullen guys, huh?"

Emily and Wade exchange a look.

"You met the Cullens?" Wade asks, his voice sounds scared.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Christy giggles. "Look, you guys. I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep, okay?"

"Christy, please listen. What happened is - we're part of the Volturi. They're royalty – of the vampire world. We were their guards, but then we fell in love so we-"

"It's not funny," Christy's voice shakes. "Why don't I have fangs? Black eyes? Huh?"

"Christy-," Emily starts.

"I hate you all!" Christy cries as she barges out of the kitchen. She runs out the door and headed toward the forest. It was true. Sometimes she was extremely fast. Smart. Pale. But that didn't make a vampire, or did it? She ate human food. She didn't drink blood. So, why?


	8. Chapter 8: Someone Cares

**Chapter 8: Someone Cares**

Christy runs, and runs until she could run no more. She lays down on the grass, thinking.

"Thinking of something, or someone? Maybe both?" A voice asks her.

Christy jumps as the voice takes her out of her train of though.

"Oh it's just you, gosh, scare me why don't you Alice?" Christy replies to Alice.

Alice laughed, her laugh was musical. "I was following you, ever since you left your house. I know it's hard to find out that information, Christy. But you can't run from it, or any of life's problems you have to face them head on." Alice says, truthfully.

Christy nods, Alice _was_ right.

Christy gets up, and smiles at Alice. "You're right. Can I go back to your house, to say I am sorry to your family?" Christy asks.

"Sure, follow me." Alice takes off running.

Christy takes off too.


	9. Chapter 9: Apology

**Chapter 9: Apology**

Christy and Alice ran fast through the woods, until they reached the Cullen estate. "Come on," Alice says.

"Okay, where is everyone?" Christy asks, seeing nobody in site.

"In the living room," Alice replies. They both made it to the living room.

"Everyone...I am sorry for not listening to you. When I went home, my "parents" told me..that they were apart of this Volturi clan..but if Alice is my sister, not saying I believe you. Could I possibly move in?" Christy says, in one breath then takes a breath.

"Of course," Esme was the first to respond. The rest answer except for 2 of them; Rosalie and Jasper.

"Do you both really not like me or something?" Christy asks them. _I mean they haven't answered; Jasper didn't seem to like me when we were in Physics. Rosalie didn't seem to like me when we were in Literature. _Christy thinks.

"Don't mind them, Christy. It's not that they don't like you, they aren't use to you yet," Edward said.

Christy looks at Edward, quizzically.

"My vampire power is to read minds, and Alice can see the future," Edward explains.

"So, Alice saw me coming? At lunch, when you said you were talking to yourself, you actually read someone's mind?" Christy asks.

"No, her power is subjective. Yes." Edward answers.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think. Also, do you think Jasper, and Rosalie will warm up to Christy or be mean to her forever?_


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings Hurt

**Chapter 10: Feelings Hurt**

"So Esme, you're just going to let Christy live with us?" Rosalie asks.

"That is my plan," Esme responds.

Rosalie glares at Christy, Christy in return blinks. "Why? Her family probably wants her!" Rosalie exclaims. _Anyways, she isn't that pretty, either. Christy can't be Cullen material there is no way._ Rosalie thinks.

Edward looks at Rosalie, concentrating on what she is thinking. "Rosalie! That is really rude of you to think of Christy like that!" He snaps at Rosalie, feeling very protective of Christy for some reason.

Tears immediately filled Christy's eyes, she runs upstairs into a bedroom, which is Edward's.

"Children! Is that anyway to treat your new sister?" Esme scolds.

Alice goes upstairs to check on Christy. She found her in Edward's room. "Christy, I am sure Rosalie didn't mean what she said or thought," Alice says, trying to comfort Christy.

"I am sure she did," Christy moans out, wiping her eyes.

Alice shakes her head and takes Christy's hand, taking her downstairs.

"I apologize for Rosalie, Christy. She just isn't use to new people and claiming spots in the family," Carlisle says, when Alice and Christy appear.

"It is fine," Christy says.

" I made you cry. I am sorry, I let my feelings take control of me and say, also think things that were mean," Rosalie says, not feeling bad. But, she was always taught to apologize.

"You are forgiven," Christy says, knowing Rosalie didn't feel bad at all. She just wants to make sure the Cullens know she is kind.


	11. Chapter 11: Moving In

**Chapter 11: Moving In**

Esme sent Edward, Emmett, and Jasper over during the night to collect some things from Christy's house for her, like clothes as well as shoes and her school stuff.

"I could have done it." Christy sits on the couch, looking at one of Alice's old magazines.

"It's fine, dear. You've had a long and stressful day." Esme replies, as she looks at things for Christy's room. She shows a purple room out of the book to Christy.

Christy smiles, "I love it. I could always pay for the stuff."

"You don't need to; you can come shopping with me though." Esme looks up as Emmet's jeep pulls in the drive.

Alice goes to tell them where to put the stuff, so it's easy to unpack when Christy has dressers and things.

Edward comes in, he smiles as he sees Christy. _She's so perfect._ He thinks, he shakes his head.

"Reading minds again?" Christy laughs.

"Maybe." Edward smirks.

_He is so gorgeous, he probably has a girlfriend though._ Christy thinks, and then blushes.

"I don't." Edward says as he answers her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be helping your brothers?" Esme chastises.

"Yes ma'am." Edward runs out to help as soon as he does Emmett hands him a box. He goes to put the box in Christy's empty room.

They get done.

Emmett and Rosalie go hunting, and Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle go see a movie. It's just Edward and Christy in the house.

"Christy?" Edward asks

"Yes, Edward?" Christy replies.

_A/N: What do you think Edward will ask Christy? Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Date Night

**Chapter 12: Date Night**

"_Christy?" Edward asks_

"_Yes, Edward?" Christy replies._

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Edward asks.

Christy blushes, she never has been asked out by a guy before. _Why is he asking a plain girl like me, though? He could have any girl to go out on a date with, but he wants to go out on a date with me. _She thinks to herself. She tries to get some words to come out of her mouth.

Alice giggles, "she'd love to!" She earns looks from Christy, and Edward.

"Were you spying, Alice?" Edward asks.

"I can speak for myself." Christy says, sheepishly.

"No, I wasn't. I happen to walk by, and overheard you. Christy, I know you can, but you couldn't get a word out of your mouth." Alice explains, with a smile.

That was Wednesday, it's Friday. The day of the night that Edward is going to take her out.

Rosalie comes in the room, while Alice is getting Christy ready, Christy sitting on her chair that's in front of her makeup, and hair mirror. "Need any help?" She asks, softly.

"Not from you, you hate me." Christy says.

Alice fusses, "no talking, I'm doing your makeup!"

"I don't hate you, I'm just rather jealous of you." Rosalie says, thinking of what Christy should wear. She pulls out a white lacey tank top with a white camisole attached to the inside of it, so it's not inappropriate.

Christy goes to open her mouth, only to have Alice glare at her.

"I'm jealous because your part human while I am not. I am frozen at this age forever, my hair doesn't grow. I can't have human emotions, blush. Most importantly, I can't have children." Rosalie explains, while pulling out a pink high-low skirt. "This will look nice on you," she lays the outfit out on Christy's bed.

Alice helps Christy into the outfit without ruining her makeup. Alice then picks out a pair of peep toe sling back white wedges, and then she goes into her room to grab a white Michael Kors bag.

"Alice, you don't-"

"I _want_ to. I don't even use it anymore, you can keep it." Alice smiles as Rosalie starts on Christy's hair.

"You've all given me so much already." Christy sits in the chair in front of her make up, and hair mirror.

"We don't mind. It's not like we will ever go broke." Rosalie giggles, softly as she makes Christy's hair waver than it already is.

Alice puts Christy's shoes on.

Christy smiles, and gets up after they are done putting on finishing touches. She goes downstairs, the doorbell rings. She goes to get it.

Edward stands there, in a very nice shirt and tie with dress pants. "Hello Miss Cullen, I'm here to pick you up for our date."

Christy giggles, "Edward you could have just waited for me in here. You live here."

Edward smiles, the crooked smile that Christy loves. "I know." He offers her his arm. "Shall we?"

Christy blushes then nods, and takes his arm.

They go to his Volvo. He opens her door, and helps her in.

After he gets in, they go to a little restaurant, Bella Italia, in Port Angeles. They go in. Edward pulls out Christy's chair for her.

"Thanks." Christy smiles, and sits.

Edward nods with a smile.

Christy orders when the waitress comes. She makes small talk with Edward until her food comes.

After she was full, they drive back home.

"I had a good time tonight," Christy smiles.

"So did I," Edward replies when they pull in to the Cullen's garage.

_A/N: Do you think Christy and Edward are mates, or not? Let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 13: Decisions, Decisions**

Aro sits in his throne in the throne room, waiting for his spy to get back. He sent a spy to keep an eye on the Cullens, to make sure they've broken no laws of course. He goes to feed while waiting. Before he does, he tells Caius to say if the spy arrives while he's feeding.

Caius nods.

Aro returns, spy is no show yet. "Jane, come here." He beckons.

"Master," Jane bows.

"Go see if you see the spy anywhere, she should be here any minute. She said her flight left at noon." Aro orders Jane.

"Yes, master." Jane bows then walks out of the throne room, and into the Italian sunlight, putting her hood up.

10 minutes later

Jane walks in with a girl. "Found her."

"Good job, sister. Never knew you were a tracker too." Alec says to his "twin".

Jane nods, and goes to stand by him. "Only because Felix, and Demetri are out on a hunting trip."

Aro looks at the spy. "Ah, what did you find?" He asks.

The girl lifts off her hood. "Well… they have this human slash vampire girl. Her name is Christy, but they plan on switching it to Massie." She pauses then goes on, "and apparently this Christy girl is related to Alice back when Alice was human." She waits for Aro to tell her to go on.

Aro nods, thinking.

"When she met the family the first time, she thought they were nuts, and ran to her house. Rosalie doesn't like her. She had bad thoughts about her, according from what I saw because Christy ran upstairs crying. The rest of the family adores her. Her mate is Edward, I think." The girl concludes.

Aro thinks. He grabs the girl's hand to make sure she didn't leave anything out. "Hybrid, you say? I wonder if the Cullens bit her..." He trails off.

"Are you saying the venom didn't fully work?" Marcus asks.

"Exactly," Aro nods.

"Well, you know what this means." Caius says, coldly.

"We are going to Forks." Aro finishes.


End file.
